


Galerum Sonat Infernum

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, UMY Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was meant to be a fresh start. Moving across a dimension and two continents should have been enough. A new neighborhood, where no one knew who she was. What she was. She was going to sell her noodles and her poppets, and that would be that. Then they came in and fucked everything up. Of course, now that she knows them, she isn’t all too surprised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galerum Sonat Infernum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vavtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vavtacular).



> Secret Santa UMY gift for vavtacular on tumblr. 
> 
> I've never written hatsounds before, and actually did a lot of "research" for it. I'm still not happy with the final product (it worked out better in my head) but I still like the premises of it and definitely would like some feedback. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!
> 
> -Amethyst
> 
> (Edit: Oh my god, I read over this and fixed so many errors please forgive me)

Galerum Sonat Infernum

It was meant to be a fresh start. Moving across a dimension and two continents should have been enough. A new neighborhood, where no one knew who she was. What she was. She was going to sell her noodles and her poppets, and that would be that. Then they came in and fucked everything up. Of course, now that she knows them, she isn’t all too surprised.

*****

Nano was almost finished bringing back the last box back inside when she heard the crash. It came from the apartment to her right, the sound of glass shattering and something large hitting the floor easily passing through the thin walls. For a moment, everything was silent. Then—

“SMITH!”

She heard a raucous laughter, followed by sounds of shuffling and stamping. The door next to her flew open, and a tall man nearly flew out. Nano raised an eyebrow. The man was in a right state. Ginger hair was splayed around his head, with a matching scruff decorating his chin. His outfit was covered in a rainbow of stains, some of which were smoking and corroding through his clothes.

But that was the stuff that was visible to everyone. Even a human could see all that. Her other eye, the one set among purple sigils and glazed over white, had a much more interesting story.

His aura was glowing. Magic, fresh and pure, clung to him, swirling around him as he moved. His hair, a long mane in this form, flowed freely as if was submerged under water. Plant life adorned him, a wreath of water lilies encircled his head. The wild resonated with him. His spirit galloped wild and free.

_ Shit _ .

Nano barely held in a sigh of dismay. Of course her new neighbors wouldn’t be human.

The fae chuckled, and moved to press his weight against the door. It was when he moved to do this that he saw Nano. His demeanor changed instantaneously. He shifted his weight, elegantly leaning against door with one hand. The causal grin became suave and smug, eyebrow arching into some mockery of a 1960s action hero. Lines of light blue magic began to reach out and grasp at her, trying to pool her into the kelpie’s (for that’s what he had to be) thrall.

“Hi there,” he drawled, voice like velvet. Nano held back giggle. He was almost adorable in his stupidity. He reached out a hand. “I’m Smith.” The door was violently shoved open by a short brunette and Smith tumbled to the floor. Now, Nano was used to boys fawning over her. Her regular wardrobe of tight kimonos and the mystery of her “tattoos” had always resulted in that. But it had be a while since a guy had literally fallen head over heels for her. This time, she didn’t bother reining in her laughter. The brunette ignored her.

“Smith! I’ve been working on those potions for weeks!  _ Weeks _ . Do you have any idea how many rare,  _ expensive _ ingredients you just  _ wasted _ . You absolute, total, complete and utter-” Smith didn’t even bother to look at him. His eyes were locked on Nano’s smile, and he eagerly smirked back at her.

“Trott, as much as I love your ‘in-charge’ voice, don’t you think we should save it for when we aren’t meeting our lovely neighbor for the first time?” He winked, and Nano felt his magic swell. It felt more like an annoying mosquito rather than an annoying gnat.

Trott looked over to her for the first time, and Nano returned the favor. He was at least a head shorter than Smith, and his long brown hair and puppy dog eyes certainly didn’t help him look any older. His aura, however, showed otherwise. His magic was a rich blue, deep and mysterious as the sea itself. A mirage of a brown hood was pulled over his head, walrus tusks shadowing his face. A selkie. He nodded toward her.

“Name’s Chris Trott. This prick trying to charm you is Alex Smith.” The ginger looked at him in surprise, but Trott only chuckled. “Shut your mouth, sunshine. You’ll catch flies.” Smith’s jaw snapped shut. “She won’t be so susceptible. Look.” He pointed to the supplies in her box. “Spanish moss, wool, all sorts of chalk... You’re a witch.” It wasn’t a question. Nano nodded, a small smile still on her lips. This selkie was sharp. It impressed her, something that, in her own experience, had been very hard to accomplish. Smith’s magic reacted, drawing back to strengthen the glow at his core.

“Sorry,” Smith chuckled, “Gut reaction to seeing a pretty face.”

“He thinks with his little head first,” Trott remarked, face decidedly expressionless. Smith glowered at him. Nano’s smile grew.

“I’m Kim. Kim Richards,” she replied, false name easily sliding off her tongue. Trott looked about ready to reply, hand extending as though to properly greet her, but a third set of pounding feet interrupted.

“Um, Trott, mate, we may have a problem. The floor, there’s- oh hello!” He beamed at her. This man was all that the others were not. His magic was warm, light-filled. Even without looking at the stained glass horns and tail, Nano knew he was of holy origin. Though an instinctual part of her warned her to shy away, a greater part longed to reach out and touch him. He was beautiful, with dark hair and crystal eyes accenting his pale skin. And she knew it was his natural skin tone because  _ he was completely naked. _

Nano squeaked and ducked behind her box. “ROSS!” She heard Trott shout, “What did we say about wearing clothes outside!”

“Um... I have to?” Nano could easily imagine the selkie facepalming.

“You- just- I can’t- GAH!” He let out a high-pitched shriek. “Just... get him inside, Smith.”

“Aw, but Trottieeeee-”

“ _ Now _ .”

“Fine,” the kelpie pouted. “Come on Ross.” Nano poked her head over the flap of her box just in time to see Smith dragging the stone fae through the front door, Trott following closely behind.

“Nice to meet you!” She heard Ross yell as the door slammed shut. The hall became silent once more, easy quiet returning as if it had never been disturbed. Nano leaned against the wall and broke down in laughter. The entire situation... It was just ridiculous. As her loud guffaws echoed in the halls, she thought to herself,  _ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. _

*****

“Pissing hell!” Nano shouted as the glass shattered under her foot. For the third time this week, shards of glass had appeared on her doorstep. She didn’t understand how. It didn’t make any sense. She had started wearing her heavy boots, to keep the incidents from having an entirely different ending. She was just grateful she hadn’t sliced her foot open. She slowly lifted her foot, careful to move the red fragments away from the sole of her shoe.

“Whatcha got there, Kimmy?” Smithy asked, hand on his doorknob. He and Ross were returning from a long day of God knows what, smelling of magic and blood. Nano had learned it was better not to ask. Official “Garbage Court” business would be their only reply, or something equally bullshit. It just pissed her off, and they knew it too.

“I don’t have a bloody clue. Glass just... keeps appearing. I think it’s—” She paused as she looked up. Ross refused to meet her eye. The gargoyle had his eyes intently focused on the carpet, which, in this building, wasn’t much of a view (the collection of stains was quite impressive though). He was... blushing? “Ross?” She asked tentatively, for one of the first times hoping she was wrong. He briefly looked up, shot her a knowing smile, then looked at his feet again. Really?  _ Ross? _ Smithy she could see doing this (the guy was a massive troll) but  _ Ross _ ? She had thought... It didn’t matter. Their stupid traps didn’t bother her. With more force than necessary, she stomped her foot on the ground, grinding the glass into sand. She whirled back into the apartment, slamming the door and missing the look of betrayal on Ross’s face.

It was only a week before it started again. Not with glass this time, but plants. Rotting water lilies and wilting cattails somehow managed to find their way to her door, complete with roots and dirt. Her entire stoop was coated brown with mud and all that she owned smelled like a swamp. Everything stank of river. Nano only lasted three days before she couldn’t take anymore. She placed a lily on the Court’s welcome mat and torched the damn thing. The little “gifts” stopped after that. Most of her communication with the Garbage Court stopped after that as well. And she absolutely, positively, didn’t miss them.

*****

So she wasn’t exactly sure why she felt a flutter of joy when she opened her apartment and found Trott sitting on her sofa. Her face remained expressionless. “Hello Trott,” she stiffly greeted, setting her purse on the counter. “Can I get you anything to drink? The blood of orphans perhaps?” The selkie wasn’t having any of her banter.

“I got you a present,” he snapped, tone biting. Trott tossed a band at her, dark rope with dangling seashells. Nano could see the blue wisps of magic wrapped around it. She backed up as quickly as she could.

"What did you do to it?” She accused, “A curse? A hex? Plan on turning me into a frog?" Trott rolled his eyes.

"I knew it. You think we’re out to get you!” He shouted, and he seemed not only angry but… sincerely upset. For a moment, her resolve wavered. Trott continued. “What is wrong with you? Why do you think we're out to get you?"

"Because that's what people do, Trott. They fuck you over." She could feel herself becoming furious, knew a red haze was gathering around her body. She couldn't bring herself to care. "They act all nice and friendly, like they want to help you, and then they send you spiraling to the seventh circle of hell for kicks! Not this time." Trott gave her a long look, one she wasn't used to. For it was not a look of anger, or of hate, but pity, and that was the last thing she wanted. "What!" She shouted.

"We aren't Sips and Sjin, Nano." Nano blinked.

"You know I'm-"

"A demon? Specifically Nanosounds?" Trott interjected, raising an eyebrow. "Yes to both. We aren't stupid, despite what you may believe. And we aren't weak either." He walked over and leaned on the counter next to her. She could feel his eyes roaming over her. "Even under all that glamour, I could see your wings and horns. Ross was the first person to bring it up, you know." Trott gave a bitter chuckle, glaring down at her sugar jar. "Holiest creature among us, and he wanted to add you to the court. I tried to warn him against it but…” He shrugged. “He was head over heels for you. Still is, though he'll deny it for all he's worth." The selkie sighed, and began examining his fingernails.

"He spent hours looking over those glass shards for you. Weird, I know, but Ross is never exactly normal. He thought they were beautiful, and wanted to, and I quote, 'find ones as beautiful as you.'" He made a face. "I think I threw up in my mouth just saying that." Trott shook his head. "And the there's Smithy. He just wanted to give you those damn plants. Once again, I told him not to. Clearly you didn’t want Ross’s presents, it could only end badly. But you've seen Smith. Fucking king of bad ideas. He wanted to show up Ross, but didn't want to kill any of the bloody flowers. You saw how that worked out. Idiots, both of them. Falling for a demon..." Trott brushed past her. "Then again, I'm here too, aren't I?" He laughed, and Nano hated the sound. It chilled her to the core.

"The bracelet's a protection charm, by the way. You don't need to worry about it exploding or anything." He reached the door. "You have no enemies in the Garbage Court, Nano. Keep acting like this, and that may change." Trott slammed the door shut, and left Nano alone with her thoughts. She stood silently at the counter for a very long time. Then, ever so gently, as though her actions could break a fragile bond, picked up Trott's bracelet and put it on.

*****

The next day, the Garbage Court woke up to find a blue glass rose, a snapdragon, and an enchanted netherrack pendant on their stoop.

*****

It shouldn't have worked. She was a being of Hell, a being of fire. She shouldn't have fit with the holy guardian and the water fae. But she couldn't have been more at home with them. They were her Court. And she in turn, was their Lady. All was as it should be.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
